


From Nightmares to Daydreams

by TuffAndFluff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffAndFluff/pseuds/TuffAndFluff
Summary: Just some self-indulgent comfort I wrote after a reoccuring nightmare.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Original Character(s)





	From Nightmares to Daydreams

Junkrat’s eyes gradually fluttered open as he riled from sleep into a half-awake daze. The dim light peeking through the blinds suggested that the sun was still rising. He turned his body a bit to the left, and he could see his girlfriend Ruby turned away from him, still fast asleep. He smiled and gently ran his hand through her hair. His hyperactive brain always made him wake up early, but he didn’t mind as much when it meant that he could watch her in her most peaceful state. He saw her start to roll over towards him, and he felt his heart skip a beat when he could finally see her sweet, blissful face. Her pudgy cheeks were only accentuated as one squished against the pillow, slightly puckering her soft lips as she breathed silently through her mouth, and her curly hair was a frizzy mane that looked as if it was attempting to escape her head. She was the most beautiful thing Junkrat had ever seen, and messy morning looks like this didn’t deter this fact; if anything, it proved it further. _God,_ he thought to himself, _how did I get so lucky?_

As he continued to admire her, he noticed her eyebrows scrunch up ever so slightly as a quiet groan escaped her lips. She began stirring a bit before her eyes shot open with a slight jolt of her body, and she let out a distressed sigh as she adjusted to being awake. She glanced around the room as if she were remembering where she was, before she turned her gaze upwards to Junkrat, a frightened look in her eyes. She didn’t need to say a thing; he laced his arm around her waist and pulled her closer so that her body was gently pressed up against his. She wrapped her arms around him, resting one hand at the top of his back and the other on his waist, and she buried her face in the safety of his bare chest. For a moment, everything was still as he let her find comfort in his embrace. 

“Bad dream?” he whispered. He felt the gentle rubbing of her head against his pecs as she silently nodded. He brought his hand up to her head and trailed the part of her hair with his fingers. “Don’t worry, love. No nasty dream is gonna be hurtin’ you, not while I’m around.”

She tilted her head up to look at him, and he took the opportunity to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, getting her to let a quiet chuckle slip through her teeth. “I love you, sunshine,” she sighed with a tired smile.

Junkrat felt as if his heart were about to burst with love as he stared down at her sweet and gentle grin and heard her declare her love in that precious higher pitch voice of hers. He tilted her chin up and placed a few more kisses atop her nose, on each cheek, and lastly on her lips, letting that final kiss go on a bit longer than the others. As he pulled away, he held his forehead against hers and let out a happy giggle before replying, “I love you too, Ruby-Dooby.”

Ruby nuzzled her face back into his warm chest, squishing herself right up against him and even wrapping her legs around his own to be as close as possible. He decided to take her by surprise and roll onto his back, taking her with him so that she was laying on top of his chest, and she let out a squeak of surprise before giggling happily and resting her head right over Junkrat’s heart, her ear pressed to his chest so she could hear his slightly rapid heartbeat, a heart that was beating only for her. Once again, her eyes were closed, not in sleep, but merely to rest as she absorbed the warmth of his body. The room was silent. The morning was peaceful. All felt right with the world…

“So,” Junkrat piped up, “what was y’dream about?”

Ruby opened her eyes again and looked back up at Junkrat. He couldn’t help being curious, and he figured that she wouldn’t mind talking about something frightening if he was there to comfort her.

She hesitantly bit her bottom lip. “Promise you won’t make fun of me?”

He scoffed, “I would never.”

Ruby broke eye contact, looking down at his chest in embarrassment, and let out a heavy sigh before muttering in a barely audible voice, “… Stingrays.”

He almost questioned if he had heard her right, but despite her shy mumbling, there was no denying what she had said. His girlfriend had been woken up by a nightmare about _stingrays_. Junkrat couldn’t help but start to giggle, which made Ruby shoot him an upset look.

“Sorry, sorry!” he tried to assure her. “I’m not makin’ fun, darl, I swear!” He let out another short laugh.

“I know it’s silly, but I can’t help it!” She angled her head down in embarrassment. “They just, I don’t know, they freak me out…”

“Well, ya know what, babe?”

She looked back up at him. “What?” 

He stroked her cheek lovingly and gave her a comforting grin. “I would gladly fight a stingray fer you.”

Ruby stared at him, not sure whether to be touched or laugh at him. She went with the latter and covered her mouth as she let out a gentle chuckle.

“What?” he whined. “Ya know I would! I’d blow up a whole bloody army o’ those things fer you!”

Her giggling began to ebb as she brought her hand down and grinned up at him. “Thanks, honey.” She gave him a quick kiss. “Glad I can count on you in case of any stingray attacks.”

“Of course, sweets!” he earnestly beamed. “Don’t matter when, where, or what for, I’m always gonna keep my Ruby safe.” He pulled her in to rub his forehead against hers. _“Always.”_


End file.
